


Teeth

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Dark Crack, F/M, Gore, I Don't Even Know, but I am a very interpretive writer, so I wrote this drunk at 3 am yesterday, the basic premise was supposed to be that Castiel has a chainsaw for a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s still got his shirt on, and his tie, holding it up to his belly to show her his current predicament, the weird blade teeth protrusion whatever that’s where his dick should be is jutting out. And yeah, maybe it’s really definitely weird, but wow, she’s been on earth a while and sometimes a girl just has wet dreams about hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

So maybe Meg had a bit of a thing for lumberjacks. She had a bit of a thing for a lot of different things. But burly guys with beards in plaid smelling like sawdust and pine, what wasn’t there to like about that? So maybe she hung out too much with the Winchesters, but who could blame her. Demons just seemed to have a thing for the boys, she wasn’t the only weak one.

Course, she somehow ended up with the accountant angel. Things happen. He was a wild ride in bed, sure. But Meg wasn’t expecting this.

“What the fuck is that?!”

“I - uh … I’m not sure.”

“No seriously, how did you even …”

“There was an… object…”

“Go on….”

“I found it in the bunker…”

“And?”

“Well I wasn’t expecting this.”

It’s not really much larger than his cock usually is, but somehow the soft flesh and pleasant upward curve of his cock has transformed into a monstrous thing of jagged teeth that shifts like a maw trying to open and consume whatever is in it’s path. She’s not really sure what it’s supposed to be. It kind of looks like a chainsaw. Only, instead of one belt of teeth around the edges it’s just…. ridges and ridges of horrific teeth.

It’s kind of hot.

She kind of wants to put a plaid shirt on him and tell him to go fell some trees.

Distractions, Meg. She’s getting distracted.

“No, seriously, what the fuck.”

“I don’t know.”

“Is it weird if I want you to fuck me with that?”

He’s still got his shirt on, and his tie, holding it up to his belly to show her his current predicament, the weird blade teeth protrusion whatever that’s where his dick should be is jutting out. And yeah, maybe it’s really definitely weird, but wow, she’s been on earth a while and sometimes a girl just has wet dreams about hell.

Cas just squints at her.

“What?”

“No, seriously, you uh, do you actually feel whatever… that is?”

He reaches down and experimentally prods at it. “I appear to have sensation in it, yes.”

Stepping forward, Meg bends to reach out and lightly touch just the tip. He jumps and sucks in a breath. It feels cool and smooth like metal or bone maybe, she’s not really sure, some knobbly thing like a torture instrument, and yeah, all she really wants to do is sit on it.

Pushing Cas back, Meg grips onto his shirt and rips it open, tearing it away and knocking him down to the floor. Straddling his waist she pins his hips and bends over to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, growling as she bites him and digs her nails into his skin. His fingers drag down her sides and sink into her hips, lifting her like he were going to impale her but he pauses and she can feel his breath hitch, feel him squirming underneath her, and Meg just pushes back until she feels the sharp tip teeth on his cock or whatever it is and then she drops down and screams.

Fuck it feels like it is splitting her open, tearing her apart and shoving into places it shouldn’t, all burning bright pain that lights her up and Meg can’t help screaming as she writhes down onto it. It feels like it moves, like the serrated teeth are eating her up from the inside, gnawing and gnashing on the flesh of her vessel.

Cas is wide eyed and looking kind of horrified but there’s ecstasy behind the terror, a kind of voracious instinct that he might fight against but he won’t win. So Meg shoves him down and rocks against him, feeling the slick of blood and come easing the connection of their bodies as he shreds her. She’ll heal, eventually, but this, the depth of breadth of pain he brings on this mortal plane will be seared into her being and it’s glorious.

She doesn’t register when she collapses on him insensate but eventually Meg wakes dazed and aching sore. Cas hovers near her, but he usually hovers like a worried mother bird.

“It’s back to normal.”

“Whassa-“

“My penis is…. it’s a penis again.”

“The fuck kind of spell did you trip?”

“I have no idea.”

“That was… really swell.”


End file.
